I Wasn't Being Sarcastic
by animelover123456
Summary: The akatsuki captured naruto's sister. She was raped by Hidan....Deidara wishes that hadn't happen to her...But the more friendly he got the deeper his love for her became....... DeidaraxOc......lemons later in the story....Read and review......:D Bye bye
1. Chapter 1

_**Setting**_: After Deidara killed Gaara.

Tsuki Uzimaki (I own her so :P) Naruto's twin.

_**Information needed to understand the story: **_Naruto and Tsuki are twins. They didn't know this until the day before the chunin exams. Then Naruto got Tsuki to move in with him. When the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto The 4th Hokage created a mental bond to Tsuki and Naruto. So when they are around each other they can read each others mind. Tsuki's mental bond some how connected with the Kyubi, so she can sense demons and talk to them directly with out the Jinchuurik knowing. She can also talk to the Jinchuurik. But she has to be near them!!!!!

_**More about Tsuki:**_ She trained under Tsunade for a year. She is very skilled in being a medic nin she is almost as good as Sakura. She has inhuman strength but she doesn't have to use her chakra like Sakura (And just so you know she and Sakura are friends).

She is very good with Thaijutsu and ninjustsu. She is ok in genjutsu, but she can spot genjutsu very easily. One last thing she is a Jonin/Anbu. (She only goes on anbu missions by herself.) One more thing Tsuki is fast like her father the yellow flash. (Aka: 4thhokage Aka: Minoto)

OK on with the story..

Tsuki sat in a chair in front of Tsunade as she pretended to listen to Tsunade's briefing on her mission. '_I probably_ _should be listening to this since I am the only one going on this mission….O well.' _"Tsuki!" Boomed Tsunade. "What?" "You weren't listening ." Tsuki sighed. "OK I will listen now." Tsunade rubbed her temples from frustration. "Ok….Now you will be going on a mission to Sunagakure. Kazekage Gaar has some very important messages to tell you that you will, then tell me. Understood?" "Hai….When do I leave?" "Go home and pack then leave. Make sure you leave by tonight. Don't be followed." "Yes granny Tsunade." She smiled sheepishly. "Get out of here." Tsunade replied in a cheerful tone. Tsuki went home and packed. She left Konohah at about 5 in the afternoon. She ran through the woods till about midnight. She was already 3 quarters of the way there. She made a small fire, and ate a rice ball. She put out the fire and dozed of to sleep. She woke up feeling large amounts of chakra. She opened her eyes to see four of the famous Akatsuki's. It was Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara. She jumped up and got into fighting position, but to her dismay started feeling weak and fell on the ground. Kakuzu knelt down beside her. "It's no use I drugged you." He chuckled. "Deidara grab her. We will walk a little more till we get to an inn." He ordered. "You aren't the boss of me, un!" Deidara said casually. "Unless you want to be drugged like her then do as I say." "Fine, un." Deidara mumbled. He picked Tsuki up carefully and carried her bridal style. They reached an inn around 3 in the morning. Hidan ordered 2 rooms. The clerk looked at them questionly, but after seeing Hidan's scythe decided otherwise. Deidara gently laid Tsuki on the bed. "Ok I will stay in here with the girl and the rest of you can go to the other room." Deidara gave a hard look. "You really are a bastard, un." "I know. Now leave." The others walked into the other room.

_The other room….._

"Senpai, why is Hidan the only one with that Tsuki girl." Deidara frowned. "He is being a bastard, un."

They suddenly heard a squeaking noise and screaming coming from the room that Hidan and Tsuki were in. Kakuzu laughed. "Well that's Hidan for you." "What does he mean by that senpai? Shouldn't we make sure Hidan and Tsuki re ok." Deidara sighed. " Hidan is alright Tobi, Tsuki probably isn't though, un. " "What do you mean senpai?" "Nothing Tobi just go to sleep, un." Tobi nodded and walked over to the couch and went to sleep. (There are 2 beds and one couch) Kakuzu went to sleep. Deidara, however lay in his bed. _'Poor gir- er, Tsuki. I hope that it wasn't her first time.' _He eventually fell to sleep.

They left early around 7 in the morning. (They paid) Deidara had to carry Tsuki. She whimpered a lot. (OK so those of you who don't understand Hidan raped her.) Deidara felt really bad for her. Hidan hadn't even let her take shower. So she was all boodied up in that area. They stoped about mid day and ate. Tsuki wouldn't eat. "Deidara make sure she eats." "O my god I have to do everything, un." Deidara walked over to her. "You have to eat, un." He said softly. "I-I-I-I…..I'm not h-hungry." He sat down in front of her. "Are you ok, un?" She began to cry softly. "Why would you care?" He gazed softly at her. "I didn't join on my own free will, un." She didn't speak. Deidara laid his thumb and index finger on her chin, and opened her mouth slowly. She didn't fight. He slipped a piece of the rice ball in her mouth and made her chew. He continued this process until the rice ball was gone. "See isn't that much better, un?" "No, I still feel icky." Deidara sighed. "I will clean you up when we get to the base, un." "What do you guys want with me anyway." Deidara hesitated to answer. "You have to join, un" "Oh." "Deidara grab her It's time to go." "Kay, un." Deidara picked her up and carried her off bridal style.

They finally made it to the base. The walked in and was greeted by the leader. "Deidara take her to my office and wait for me." "Hai, un." He did as he was told.

Finally the leader came into his office. "Tsuki whether you like it or not you are now a member of the Akatsuki. You will be drugged until you decide to accept that. Deidara and you will share a room since there aren't enough. You cloak and uniform are on your bed. Here is your ring. The leader said. Then walked over to her and put the ring on her finger. "Dismmissed." Deidara carried Tsuki to his or now their room. He shut the door behind him and continued carrying her into the bathroom. "Can you stand, un?" "Y-yes." He put her down and she stood there. He slipped her shirt of then her bra. Then Tsuki lost her balance and rapidly put her arms around his neck and he caught her. They both blushed. "Are you ok, un." "Yes sorry." "It's ok, un." He gripped her waist and sat her on the bathroom counter. He gently pulled off her pants, and underwear. She shivered. Deidara scooped her up and carried her to the shower. "I have to take one with you so I can help you ok, un?" She looked scared. "I wont do that to you, un. I promise." She nodded. Deidara took of his clothes, and stepped in the shower with her. He turned the water on. "Deidara I can't stand anymore." "Ok, un." He wrapped one arm around her waist. "Grab the shampoo, un" Tsuki reached pass Deidara and grabbed the shampoo. She squirted some in his hands. "Hold on to me, un." She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Deidara Scrubbed her scalp with the shampoo. Then he rinsed the shampoo out. Then he gently washed her body. She whimpered when he got to close to her sore area. He leaned her against the wall of the shower and quickly washed his body and hair. He dried himself off, and then her. They changed into the regular Akatsuki clothing. "I will paint your nails for you, if you want, un." "That would be fine."

When he was painting her nails he led her to the dinning room. Dinner was had been ready so the other Akatsuki members had already started eating. Tsuki walked to an empty chair al by herself. She still had some dignity. Deidara sat beside her, and they began eating. "Tsuki if you don't resist being a member then we will stop drugging you, but the first time you try to leave or disobey me you will be drugged again, so what do you say?" "I wont resist." She said painfully. She no longer had any pride she had disgraced konohah and her father. (I forgot to tell you guys she knows who her dad is but Naruto doesn't. "Since you are a member you want to be my best friend?" Tobi said cheerfully. "O-Ok." They ate in silence for a little while until Tsuki smilling at Tsuki maliciously. She got uncomfortable. "So Tsuki how have you been holding up I mean you had it pretty rough last night." Tsuki turned red and continued staring at her plate. "Hidan you didn't." Kisame said. "Did you like it?" Hidan said laughing. Kisame rolled his eyes. "You really re a bastard you know." Kisame said rolling his eyes. "When I get my chakra back, I will get you back." Tsuki's voice was very threatening. Deidara smiled. "You got told Hidan, un." "Shut up twerp." Hidan said agervated. Tsuki smilled at herself. "I feel better now that you understand that." Her smile got brighter. "This food is good." She went back to eating. When she was done her and Deidara went to their room. "Thank you Deidara." "You're welcome do you have your chakra back yet, un?" "Some of it. It should be back by morning." "Good, I didn't like catering to you,un." "Aw you know you love me." She smiled. "Yup I love you, un." He said sarcastically. She smiled, and then they went to sleep. Around midnight Tsuki woke up cold. It was to cold to go back to sleep. She got up and walked aver to Deidara's bed. She poked him. "Deidara!" She whispered. "What, un." He said lazily. "I'm cold." "So, un?" "Can I sleep with you?" He smiled maliciously. "We just met and you want to do that, un?" "Deidara I am being serious. I am cold." He sighed. "Fine, un." She laid down beside him. She was still cold even under the covers. "Deidara hold me, please." "You are so demanding, un." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Night night, un." She smiled. "Night night." Then she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

COMMENT:

So how last chapter...Hoped you liked it!!!!!!

Ok...read the story...BY the way those of you who are thinking. "Is she going to do a lemon." I have the answer to that. I am unsure...It's rated M For other reasons that you would know about if you read my first chapter...If I do decide to do a lemon I will probably get my sister to write it ...Ok on with the story...

When Tsuki woke up that morning she noticed that Deidara's arms were wrapped her waist and he was breathing on her neck. Deidara's breath was warm and steady against her cold skin, so she didn't object to it. After a while Deidara began to wake up. He opened one eye and noticed his arms still wrapped around Tsuki's waist, he slowly sat up trying not to wake Tsuki up. When he was finally sitting up Tsuki decided it was to cold to stay in bed. She shot up, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"Were you awake, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." She said giggling

"Then why didn't you wake me up, un?" Tsuki smiled brightly.

"Because you were warm." Deidara chuckled.

"Whatever, un." Tsuki smiled again and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out Deidara was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"You know you could have changed out here...I mean I saw all of you yesterday anyway, un." Tsuki blushed. "Whatever you pervert."

Deidara smiled. "I try, un." Tsuki laughed.

"I am hungry." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine, un."

"Well don't be so enthusiastic Deidara."

"Don't worry I wont, un." He led her to the kitchen, and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Well we got leftovers from...A long time ago, and something with green stuff on it, and...O MY GOD ITS A HUMAN ARM...EW, UN." HE slammed the fridge shut.

"Deidara why is there a human leg in the fridge?" Deidara threw his arms up in the air. "THE HELL IF I KNOW...(Calming down).o wait its probably Zetsu's, un."

"Why does Zetsu have human arm in the fridge?" Deidara laughed. "He eats people. You know he's the one with a plant on his head." Then, Zetsu came walking into the kitchen and grabbed his yummy human arm.

"HMMMM...HMMMMM...HMMMMM...It looks yummy..._Hurry damnit I am hungry!!!_" (The italicized font is Zetsu's other half.) Zetsu walked out of the room. Tsuki stood there for a moment before she bursted out laughing, so did Deidara. "So what are we going to eat?" Tsuki asked. "Well we could go get some dango, un." "We are...Well at least you are the only known s-class criminal they will come after us...no...you" "We will wear our hats, un." Tsuki laughed. "Ok...I cant wait to wear my pimp hat!!!!"

_Getting Dango..._

They sat down at a booth. They ordered Dango and Green tea. When it arrived they thanked the waitress and began to eat. "Hey, Deidara can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sure, un." "Well in the bingo book it says that you use your hands to make little clay figurines and they explode. Well, I was wondering if you ate like food with your hand?" "Well, Tsuki the little figurines are not just that they are art, and I use my hands strictly for art, un." Deidara smiled. Tsuki giggled. "Well that seems cool, I mean your art stuff." "I'm glad you think that,un" They finished their dango, paid the bill and left.

_Walking back to the base..._

"Tsuki I am sorry that you had to join, un." Tsuki faked a smile. "It's ok, I mean..." She sighed. "I am going to miss my big brother, Naruto...You know he told me about that time you guys killed Gaara...But after you told me about how they made you join...I didn't want to hate you I mean sure you were already a missing nin. but it was different, I guess."

Diedara sighed. "You have it all wrong about it being different... We are all the same, there is no such thing as good and evil...Some one can say you are mean but thats only how you perceive it. Like that night that Hidan...Well I told him he was a bastard, but thats just what I think but other people don't ask who but some people would think thats normal, un."

Tsuki sighed. "Yeah its just like people say all ninjas are the same they kill, maybe for different reasons but it is still killing either way."

Deidara nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well don't worry I am here for you Tsuki, un." Tsuki smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You have pudgy love handles." "Deidara you are so sweet." She said then picked her head up and punched his arm playfully. "Ow...love ya to, un." He said playfully.

_Back at the base..._

When they walked through the door Tobi jumped on top of Tsuki. "Guess what Tsuki-chan me, you, and Deidara...Isn't that awesome...We all get to go on a mission...We all get to go on a mission. Tsuki smiled. "Cool Tobi." Tobi squealed. "We got to see the leader!" Tsuki nodded. She, Deidara, and Tobi walked into the leaders office. "You three will be going after the three tailed beasts." "Hai." They replied.

_Three tailed beasts..._

On the way back to the base Tsuki sat with Deidara on his clay bird. Tobi stood on the beasts hanging by strings on Deidara's Clay bird.

Tsuki laughed. "Well I think Tobi did a good job."

Deidara glared at her. "What excactly did he do? Nothing, he did nothing. It was my art, un."

Tsuki smiled at him. "I was joking Deidara. Gosh you are so moody. I think you are PMS-ing." Deidara stood there in shock then began screaming. "I am not a girl damnit, I am a fucking boy got it, un?" Tsuki fell on top of Deidara laughing. Deidara lost his balance and fell forward. (That means that Tsuki is laying on her back on the big pretty birdie with Deidara on top...) Deidara could feel Tsuki's warm breathe breathing on his face as they both looked at each other blushing. Deidara not knowing what came over him gently leaned closer and kissed Tsuki. "I'm sorr-" "Don't be." Tsuki said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed Deidara. Both not knnowing what to do let instinks take there courses. Deidara's toungue licked Tsuki's lips asking for entrance which she gave without hesitation. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as Tsuki's hands found her way to deidara's hair. They finally broke away, Both of their faces were bright red. "What are you guys doing up there?" Yelled Tobi. Deidara frustrated yelled back. "None of your fucking buissness, un." "Soooorrrrrry, Senpai." Tobi said sarcasticly.

_Back at the base..._

Tobi continued to gloat about himself capturing the three tailed beasts, and Deidara continued to TRY and ignore him. Tsuki sat down beside Deidara. "You should just ignore him I know you helped, and you know you helped. Thats all you need." She said trying to get over this aquard situation. Deidara sighed. "You are right I guess, un." "The hell I am right." She said smiling. It was edging near midnight and both nin. Were tired. " I am sleepy so I am going to head off to bed, un." Deidara said lazily. "Me too, help me up." Tsuki replied. "No, un." Deidara said in an agrivating tone. "Please don't you love me?" "Yes, let me tell you I love you, fine, un." He grabbed her arms and helped her up. "Thank you." "You're welcome, un." They walked to their room. Tsuki changed openly, which surprised Deidara, but he didn't say anything about it. Tsuki laid down in her bed wrapped up in her covers and dozed off. Deidara walked into the bathroom and took a shower (Each room has a bathroom). He walked out in his boxers and noticed that Tsuki was shivering. Deidara had to admit it was cold in here. He didn't want to move her into his bed without her knowing though. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hmmm?" She said opening one eye. "If you are cold you can sleep with me, un." He said feeling aquard. She nodded her head. Deidara picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his bed, laid her down and laid down beside her. Tsuki's body (Still sleeping) searched for warmth. She found Deidara and laid her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Deidara blushed. _I wish she would do this to me when she was awake...I don't understand this at all. Why did I kiss her? Why am I letting her sleep with me? Why, why, why? _

Deidara's mind traveled on about Tsuki for a little while longer then silently drifted of to sleep.

_Next day..._

"Hmmm...You smell good Deidara." Tsuki said snuggling closer to him. Diedara smiled, and pulled her as close as she could come. "Your warm, un." Tsuki smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Deidara sighed. "What?" The door opened an Tobi stood there smiling through his mask. "Senpai likes Tsuki...OOOO what did you guys do." Tsuki smiled but continued holding on to Deidara. It was a good thing she did because Deidara was ready to pounce on Tobi. "Just let him be... Besides if you move I will be cold." She smiled. "Tobi...Get out, un." Deidara screamed. Tobi ran out of the room. "Tsuki you have to get up, un."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people ok I know I changed the tittle but this one fits better...OK so read and review...I made my decision on the lemon...I am going to do one... By the way I forgot to tell you guys what Tsuki looked like, Well her hair style is like Sakura's, but she has blonde hair. Her face looks like like Naruto's sexy no jutsu, but she doesn't have that sexy look to her face she just looks happy. (Take the whiskers of too.) OK on with the story...

_Three weeks later..._

"Deidara...I am hungry!!!!!" Tsuki screamed.

They had been walking for about 3 hours, they had been assigned to a mission in the leaf village-Tsuki had not been thrilled about it.

"Tsuki we stopped in a village 1 hour ago, and I asked you if you were hungry, and you said...No, un." Deidara sighed. Tsuki was fun to be around, but sometimes she could be soooo annoying.

"But I wasn't hungry then, but I am now!" She said in whiny voice.

"O well. You will just have to wait until we come to another village, un."

"Well we can run, then we will get there faster." Tsuki glanced down at her stomach trying to make it growl.

"Tsuki 15 minutes ago you said you were tired so I said we could walk. So which is it are you hungry or are you tired, un?" He said becoming aggravated.

"Well I am both." She said sticking out her tongue. "Fly me to a village on one of your birdies."

"You mean my art. Whatever come on, un." Deidara threw a small bird and did his Katsu thing and it became large. Deidara jumped on and helped Tsuki up.  
"Hold on tight, un." Deidara said tiredly.

Tsuki nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. They eventually found their way to a nearby village. Deidara stopped outside the village. Then he and Tsuki walked into the village. It was now dark, and the villages lights were bright and colorful. _'They must be having some kind of festival,un.' _Deidara thought. As they walked through the gate they heard the man say "Welcome to the honeymoon festival." Deidara sighed. "Well this is great, un." He said sarcastically. Tsuki smiled "I am not hungry anymore, but I m tired...We should take advantage of this time get an inn and enjoy some sake." She said smiling.

"Your right." Deidara said deciding to have some fun.

_3 hours later..._

Tsuki sat on the bed of the inn as drunk as she could be. Deidara had one bottle of sake, after seeing that Tsuki was going to get drunk. Sadly when Deidara finally got Tsuki to the inn (she was drunk) they only had one room left and it only had one bed (It had been a honey moon suite, GO figure.). Deidara walked over to Tsuki and sat on the bed beside her.

"Are you ok, un?" Tsuki smiled and sat in his lap with her legs straddling his waist. Deidara became red.

"I want you." She smiled kissing his lips then nibbling on his ears. Deidara shivered. _'If she keeps at this I won't be able to stop, un' _"Tsuki stop, un." He said trying not to moan from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Don't you want me?" She said seductively.

"Tsuki you are drunk you need to stop, un." Tsuki smiled and shook her head. She leaned onto him so he was laying down with her on top. She kissed him again. Deidara let him self be taken in by her. She licked his lips asking for entrance which he gave her. Their tongues tied and slid on each other. Tsuki broke away kissing his neck. Tsuki's hands found their way to Deidara's pants. She stuck her hands in and rubbed his member. Deidara moaned._ 'I have to stop, un.' _Deidara grabbed Tsuki's wrist and pulled them out of his pants, he sat up. Then he pushed her off of him. Tsuki "humphed"

"I thought you said you loved me?" She said poutingly.

"Tsuki I love you thats why I won't do that with you. Your drunk and if you weren't you wouldn't be doing this so just go to sleep." Deidara grabbed Tsuki pushed her down on the bed and put a jutsu on her so that she would sleep. Deidara slept on the floor but kept thinking of how he wanted what Tsuki had just wanted to do, but it would never happen he told himself.

_The next morning... _

Tsuki woke up with a headache. She sat up and saw Deidara on the floor. "Diedara?" "What. Un?" "What happend?"

"You don't remember, well you got drunk." _'This is good now she won' t remember what I told her.'_

Deidara sighed. She and Deidara got ready and headed out.

_Konohah..._

When they finally got to Konohah Tsuki refused to go in.

"It's not right I don't want to warn Naruto...He is my brother."

"I know Tsuki you are right, it's not fair, but thats how It has to be. I'm sorry, un." He said feeling th pain she was going through.

"He'll hate me, everyone of them will hate me." Tears dripped down her face but she stayed quiet and still.

Deidara hated to see her like this, but he didn't have a choice these were their orders and they had to follow them, whether they liked it or not.

"They won't hate you, you had no choice, un." Deidara walked over to her and held her. She didn't pull away.

Deidara finally got Tsuki to go into Konohah. They walked through the gates, and made their way to the Hokage tower. Whoever tried to stop them was blown away by Deidara's explosions. They busted into Tsunade's office. Tsunade's face was full of anger. "What the hell do you want?" Deidara threw of his hat.

"We have a warning for Naruto, he needs to be hear when we tell you it though, un." He stated simply. Tsunade cringed, then nodded. She called Shizune in, who when she walked nearly fainted. She told Shizune to fetch Naruto. Waiting for Naruto made Tsuki want to cry every second made it worse and worse, she felt s if she was going to throw up.

Naruto finally walked threw the door, with his I-am-gonna-kick-somebody's-ass look. Suki cringed. She wasn't ready for this. She never would be, but it was worse now because of the look on his face.

"What the hell do they want Tsunade?" Naruto yelled. Tsunade and Tsuki cringed.

"Were here to give you a warning, un." Deidara stated casually.

"I don't have fucking time for you I am looking for my sister, you Akatsuki people are not important to me at the moment she is." Tsuki felt the tears run down her cheeks. She threw her ht off and ran into Naruto hugging him. Naruto was in to much shock to move.

"What the hell are you doing with him Tsuki?" Naruto choked. Tsuki cried harder.

"She didn't have a choice." Deidara said so Tsuki wouldn't have to ask that question. Naruto stood there glaring at Deidara. _He made her join, I am going to kick this guys fucking ass. _Naruto thought.

"It wasn't his fault, Naruto. He was forced to join to..." She began to cry harder.

Naruto rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He didn't wan to let go of her from fear of loosing her.

"You don't have to go back Tsuki you can stay her I'll protect you." Naruto said. Tsunade couldn't speak she -for once- was completely tongue tied.

"Naruto I can't I have to do this it's part of a deal I made, and my ninja way says that I can't go back on my word."

Surprisingly Naruto began tearing up.

"Don't leave me Tsuki I don't want you to go, I don' want you to get hurt." Naruto sobbed.

Naruto and Tsuki finally pulled away from each other.

"Naruto I swear on my life that I won't let them rip the Kyubi out of you."

Naruto nodded. "By the way...Kyu-Naruto, we came to warn you. It won't be long now, un." Deidara said softly. Tsuki nodded, she gave Naruto a tight squeeze.

"I have to go now." She said painfully. "I love you." Naruto choked out. "I love you, too."

With that being said she and Deidara headed back to the base. Halfway there they decided to stop for the night. Deidara propped himself up against a tree, and Tsuki sat in between his legs. Deidara held her, and they both quietly drifted to sleep.

_Next day..._

Tsuki woke drowsily in Deidara's arms. He was smiling down at her. She smiled back at him. He kissed her cheek. He stood up and helped her up. "Deidara I...I...I don't want to be in the Akatsuki any more."

"I don't want you to have to either, but thats life. You just have to make the best out of it. I promise Tsuki I will do my best to get you out of this organization when it dies down a bit." She nodded and they made it back to the base.

When they got to the base the leader called for a mission.

"I have sent Hidan and Kakuzu to get the two tailed cat demon. We are going to go over where you stand on the two hands. Tsuki you will stand beside Kisame understood?" She nodded.

"I don't know if I can do that for three days." She replied weakly.

"I think you can do it for at least six days if you don't think about it you will be fine." She nodded again.

When the meeting was over Deidara led Tsuki to their room. She sat on the edge of his bed beside Deidara.

"You'll be fine Tsuki, un." Deidara said encouragingly. She shook her head.

"I don't doubt that I can do it I just don't think I can handle sucking out a soul." Deidara nodded understandingly.

"I'll help you get through it, I promise, un."

Kakuzu and Hidan finally showed up with the girl. They all went to their places on the two hands. While Tsuki was waiting for everything to be ready she felt Kisame tapping her with his sword. "Listen Gir-Tsuki don't worry you will be fine just don't think of it as killing her for our reasons think of it as you kage telling you, you had to." Kisame said understanding her discomfort. Tsuki nodded and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you." She said in a happy voice.

"You are welcome." He said in a casuall tone.

_To be continued..._

So what do you think of the story? The first person that reviews gets a chapter deticated to them!!!!!!!

Read and Review...Also flames are excepted...Spoilers I forgot to war you about them...Sorry...Bye bye!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OK I know in the last chapter I had some grammar mistakes...Kudos to my first 2 reviewers...Since black55widow Reviewed first this chapter is dedicated to her...The next one will be dedicated to Sakurakaguya...Thank you guys so much for your nice reviews. Remember flames are excepted...SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Read and Review, please... OK on with the story...

When Hidan and Kakuzu were ready they began to start the Jutsu. Tsuki did as she was told, and keeping her chakra up, ended up not being that hard. Tsuki kept her eyes closed the whole time and tried to block out all the noise. All she heard was the leader talking to Hidan about their plans. Hidan of course was more interested about talking about his religion. Tsuki kept her mouth shut, because for one she didn't want to talk to Hidan, and besides she needed to concentrate on what she was doing-She was concentrating on keeping her eyes shut so she didn't see the body. Suddenly she heard Hidan call out her name.

"Tsuki...What are you thinking about?" He said seductively. Tsuki cringed, but managed to keep her eyes closed.

"You seem to be concentrating really hard...O I know. You are thinking about that night aren't you...I really miss your screams...They were so...Orgasmic."

Tsuki's eyes shot open.

"Just shut the hell up you bastard...Go to fucking hell!!" She screamed.

"That is so nice of you to say Tsuki." Hidan said chuckling.

"Hidan leave her alone." The leader said calmly. Tsuki stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes again.

"OOO Hidan you you just got dissed by Tsuki." Said Kisame.

He and Deidara began to laugh.

_When the Jutsu was done..._

Tsuki wasn't that exhausted. She managed to keep her eyes closed which was good because it was all she could do to listen to the noises that the jutsu was making. She was almost to her and Deidara's room when she was stopped by Hidan who grabbed her by the wrist. Before she knew it something was shoved down her throat. She swallowed, and the room became fuzzy as she felt herself fall into somebody's arms. (Ok so Kakuzu gave Hidan a drug thingy-like the kind they gave Tsuki earlier- Which he just gave Tsuki-I hate Hidan-)

_L__emon..._

_In Hidan's room..._

Tsuki woke up. She remembered what happened. This was going to be hell, she knew it. She finally realized that hell was coming faster than she thought, there she lay naked on-none other than..- Hidans bed. Then she noticed him snickering in the corner. The room was dark, but she knew it was him from his shadowy outline.

"I miss your screams...I miss you pleading for me to stop...And I miss the moans that you didn't want to come from your mouth...So I am going to be nice and let you have another pleasureful night with me." Hidan said grinning maliciously.

Tsuki's eyes were filled with horror as she finally noticed that what had been shoved down her throat had been drugs that were going to lead to her demise. Hidan walked over to the bed and slowly took off his clothes, and mounted her. Tsuki could feel his member at her opening waiting for the right moment to enter. He leaned forward so that his mouth was against her ear.

"Make it pleasureful for me baby, lots of screams and moans." He said then began to roughly thrust into her.

She struggled beneath him but it was no use. The pain had not subsided just because it wasn't her first time. Hidan was thrusting to hard for that. She hated it, but it was somewhat pleasureful-Just a little- though the pain made the pleasure less noticeable. Her body had betrayed as she fought back the want to scream and moan. She wasn't going to, she was strong enough to hold it in, she told herself. Finally the thrust didn't hurt as bad so she struggled less. Hidan must have noticed this because he began to thrust harder, and harder. There were no pleasure coming from these thrust. She finally succumbed to her body's want as she began screaming for him to stop.

"Hid-Hid-Hidan...uh uh uh uh uh...Sto-Stop...ah ah ah ah...Ple-please...Uh uh.." He smiled.

"Thats it baby now let me hear you moan and scream louder." He said somewhat pleased.

_Deidara in his room..._

Deidara lay in his bed wondering where Tsuki was, when finally he heard squeaking noises. Deidara jumped up and put his ear against the wall(Hidan's room is right beside Dedara and Tsuki's.). He heard sounds he prayed he'd never hear again.

"Ah. Ah. Ah...St-o-stop..." Deidara took his ear away.

(Hidan realized that Deidara was listening, he mad his thrusts more pleasurable) Deidara put his ear back and noticed how Tsuki moaned everything that came out of her mouth-She didn't mean to though. "Hidan...Ah...Ah...Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah...Co-come...o-on...st-stop...Ah. Oh. Oh...hm...ah." Deidara jumped from his bed ran out his room, and tried to open the door to Hidan's room. It didn't work. So he grabbed his clay quickly made a clay bird, threw it at the wall, and made it explode. When he finally got into the room Hidan was standing in the middle of it with his cloak on. There on the bed sat Tsuki with her hugging her knees at her chest. She was whimpering. He walked over to Tsuki she was bloody. The way she looked made him want to cry.

"It's ok, I am going to help you out of here just stay put for a second." He whispered.

Luckily Hidan didn't notice that while he was calming Tsuki down he was making an explosion. He silently walked over to the now snickering Hidan. He threw his master piece at Hidan, and made it explode. He walked over to Tsuki put her cloak on her and picked her up bridal style. He walked past Hidan -who was now bleeding on the floor in agonizing pain- With Tsuki close to his chest. When the got into their room Deidara laid Tsuki on his bed, and went into the bathroom. He came back with wet, and dry paper towels. He took Tsuki's clothes off and began to wipe her legs with the wet ones to clean away the blood. When he got to the inside of her legs he rubbed the paper towels slowly and softly. He didn't stop ant her entrance, but rubbed the inside of it with a new wet paper towel. Tsuki whimpered, she was very sore in that area. Deidara continued to wipe down the rest of her body then dried her off with the dry ones. He threw the paper towels away then slipped into his boxers. He got out a pair of his bowers, sweat pants, and a shirt. He sat Tsuki at the end of the bed and pulled his boxers on her, then his sweat pants, and his shirt.

"It's because your clothes are tighter than mine and might rub your area, un" He whispered.

She nodded. Deidara laid down on his bed and pulled Tsuki close to him. Tsuki buried herself in his chest, and let her tears drip silently. Deidara rubbed her back. Tsuki was still in pain, due to the fact that Hidan had been so rough. She gently dozed to sleep. Deidara lay there furious with himself. After cursing at himself for an hour he dozed off as well.

_Next morning..._

Deidara gently woke Tsuki up. She was mad as hell and had all of her chakra left. She jumped up and ran out of the room not bothering to change her attire. She finally found Hidan. He and the rest of the akatsuki-including Pein and Konan- sat in the living area. He stood up and walked over to the now fuming Tsuki. She clenched her fist, and-Not using any Chakra- Punched Hidan and sent him flying through 4 walls. The she walked over to Kakuzu, grabbed him by the collar, and sent him flying like Hidan. Kisame began to laugh while the others just looked curiously at Tsuki who was now walking back to her room. She decided she needed a bath.

"I am going to take a bath now." She said quietly. Deidara stared at her, then began to laugh.

"I Hope you beat the shit out of him, but you can't take a bath because thats what I am about to do, un." Tsuki smiled, and ran into the bathroom with Deidara on her heels. He threw his clothes off and so did she. Right when she was about to jump in her grabbed her waist, but lost his balance. The both toppled into the bath-they didn't get to much water on the floor. Tsuki ended up an top of Deidara. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back into hers. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Deidara and Tsuki's tongue danced against each other. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, and she stuck her hands in his hair. Tsuki broke away.

"Deidara I want-" She was cut off by Deidara.

"Me too, un." He said out of breath.

"Now, please?" She said with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, un." He said nervously.

_Lemon..._

Deidara kissed Tsuki's neck. She moaned with real pleasure. Deidara trailed down to her breast. He put the right one in his mouth and licked the nipple as it hardened. Then he did the same thing to the left one.

"Deidara...oh.." She moaned.

She smiled and flipped him so she was on top. She slid down to his member, and grabbed it. She rubbed the tip of it in a circular motion with her finger. Deidara's breaths became ragged.

"Stop...Teasing me, un." He said in a pleasurable tone.  
She smiled, and put his member in her mouth. She sucked and played with his member with her tongue.

"OK...If you don't stop I am going to release in your mouth,un."

Tsuki smiled and pulled his member out of her mouth. He pushed her down on her back, and let his fingers tickle her opening, before thrusting them into her.

"Payback, un." He said amusingly.

Deidara thrust his fingers a little faster, then Tsuki began to cum. He took his fingers out and licked them. He smiled.

"Your so tasty, un." He said seductively.

Finally he decided he had, had enough pay back, and mounted her.

"Ready un." He said letting his member graze her opening.

"Yes...Now go. Enter me." She said not being able to wait.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you what did you say, un?" He said deciding that a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. She glared at him.

Finally he began to thrust into her. He started of slow and soft, but began to thrust harder, and rougher.

"Ah. Ah... come on Deidara. Harder...Harder." She moaned.

Deidara obeyed what she said. Deidara grunted every time he entered her, as her sticky walls began to close on his member. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he released inside her. He continued to thrust, and crashed his lips upon hers, as she moaned into his lips. Tsuki loved the way he thrusted into her, it was so different from the way Hidan did. After being thrust into a while longer, Tsuki reached her climax, but Deidara didn't stop. He made her ride it out. Until finally he couldn't continue. He laid there with Tsuki on top of him, until Tsuki put her lips to his ears.

"Deidara, I love you." She said Quietly.

Ok So you guys a two for one. Lucky. But the real mystery is, what is Deidara going to say?...read and review...


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooo...Aren't we all wondering what Diedara is going to say?????...I know I am...Since sakuraguya was the second person to review to my stories this chapter is dedicated to you, you are soooo lucky!!!!! LOL...OK I spent 15 minutes trying to find out how to say art in Japanese. If you could find out how to say that word then I will tell you what I need the word for...ok on with the story...

_"Deidara, I love you." She said Quietly._

Deidara stared at her with a hardened expression. _'Dammit, Tsuki I am not good enough for you...Dammit I should have known this, if I had sex with her she was going to admit something...I am no better than Hidan now...Fuck, I am sorry Tsuki, I truly do love you with my whole heart, but I am not worth your time.' _Deidara thought to himself. _I have to make it clear to her that we...that I don't love her._

"Tsuki, I don't love you... You are just here to fulfill one of my wants, and I fulfill your's. We can't be anything more. We are mere toys to one another." He said in a stern tone. (OK I know he is being an asshole sorry)

Tsuki looked at him for a long time.

"Yeah I guess your right, maybe...I hope I don't really love you." She said through teary eyes.

She wouldn't let her tears fall they stayed in her eyes. She got up wrapped a towel around herself and left the room. Deidara now hated himself even more, but it was how it had to be. He washed himself off then left the bathroom to find Tsuki in her pajamas asleep in her bed. Her pillow was soaked from all the silent crying she had done. Her face looked like she was in pure pain, which she probably was. Deidara sighed. Put his clothes on and went to sleep.

_Next day..._

Tsuki woke up before Deidara and changed in the bathroom. She walked into the living room to find Itachi sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him since it was the only seat in this smaller living room. (Their is more than one living area.) She sighed.

"I don't think I have said one word to you since you left Konohah." Tsuki said quietly.

Itachi stared at her.

"Now I remember you were that hyper little girl who kept telling Sasuke that he was mean for not fighting you. I had to convince him to fight you so you would shut up. You did win that fight though." Itachi said in his usual tone.

She gave a weak laugh.

"Yup that was me." She smiled.

Itachi went back into staring off into space.

"Itachi do you know where Hidan and Kakuzu are?" She said weakly.

"Well last night they left to finish their mission, well Naruto killed Kakuzu and Hidan was dismembered and buried somewhere by that Nara kid." He stated casually.

Tsuki nodded and left to find Tobi.

She knocked on his door. Tobi threw his door open and hugged Tsuki.

"Hi Tsuki-chan, come in." He said in his usual tone.

He dragged her into his room. She sat down on the floor beside him.

"Tobi can I tell you something you swear not to tell anybody?" She said quietly.

Tobi nodded.

"Me and Deidara...We um...We had sex yesterday," Tobi gasped. "Well you see when we were done I told Deidara that I loved him...Well he said that he didn't love me and we were both just...Sex toys to one another." She began to cry. Tobi held her close

"Tsuki I am sorry." He said somewhat sad.

She nodded and cried into his shirt fr a little while longer. Finally there was a knock on the door. Deidara walked in. Tobi and Tsuki looked up to see him standing in the doorway looking like nothing was wrong.

"Come on Tsuki quit being such a baby...I need to talk to Tobi, un." Deidara said in an annoyed voice.

Tsuki glared at him then left the room.

_Deidara talking to Tobi..._

"Listen Tobi swear not to tell anybody, this, un," Tobi nodded. "Well Tsuki probably told you that We had sex, but the truth is I didn't mean what I said to Tsuki. I Love her, un. But..."

_Next day..._

"Tsuki me and Tobi are going on a mission. We going after the Uchiha brat, un." Tsuki glared then nodded.

Deidara then left.

_One hour later..._

_'I have a bad feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen to Deidara. Why should I care I am just a sex toy to him. Still...I can't bear it I have to make sure he will be ok._

_Where ever Deidara and Sasuke fought..._

Tsuki ran through the forest until she saw Deidara. He was fighting Sasuke. She noticed that he had taken off his shirt and was about to blow himself up. Her heart stop as she fell to her knees.

"Deidara, Stop!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

It was no use though, he couldn't hear her she was to far away from him. She watched in pure horror as Deidara blew up. The explosion was humongous due to the fact that Deidara's chakra was very big. When all the smoke finally blew away she began to scream and cry.

"Dammit Deidara...I still love you...Dammit...Come back...Please...Don't leave me here by myself...I promise if you come back I will do what ever you want, I'll be your sex toy, and never ask you if you love me...please...Come back." She choked out her words.

She began to stop breathing because she was crying so hard. She leaned against the tree behind her and held her knees to her chest.

"He's not coming back, crying won't bring him back. It's all your fault if you would have been quicker you could have stopped him...Dammit, I hate me."

She dozed off to sleep.

_Middle of the night..._

She noticed she was being carried of somewhere by somebody, but it was to dark to see who. She remembered what had happened earlier. She began to cry softly. The person who was carrying her stopped at a cave. Said person laid her up against the stone wall.

"Are you ok, un." The person asked.

For the second time today Tsuki's heart stopped. She leaped into Deidara's arms. She cried hard into his chest. He kissed her she waited eagerly for Deidara to slip his tongue in her mouth. He smirked and let his tongue explore Tsuki's mouth. She pulled him closer. Then began to yank at Deidara's cloak. Deidara understood what she wanted to do. He threw his clothes of. He pulled of her shirt then pants so that she was under him with only her underwear, and bra on. He smirked at her. Then slipped her underwear of the her bra.

"You want to know the truth Tsuki? The truth is that I love you too, un." Tsuki smiled then pulled him down on top of her.

"You ready Deidara?" She said seductively.

He nodded. He positioned himself then began to thrust into her. She loved the way the thrusting didn't hurt at all.

"Deidara...Ah. Ah. Ah...Harder." She groaned.

Deidara obeyed, but that wasn't enough for Tsuki, besides she wanted to be on top. She flipped Deidara underneath her. She rested both hands on his lower stomach to hold her up above him. She rested her entrance on his member. She left it there. Deidara couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed her waist and brought her down on him, her sticky walls clamped around him. He moved her up and down. He felt himself release in her once again. Tsuki climaxed hard, Deidara smiled at her. Tsuki knew he wasn't going to stop for that, and once again he made her ride it through. They finally stopped and put on their cloaks. Deidara held Tsuki close to him, she was his.

_Next morning..._

Tsuki woke up after Deidara and they ate and got ready to head out. Deidara went left, but the base was to the right.

"Deidara, the base is the other way." Tsuki said questionably.

"I know. We aren't going back to the base, I faked my death, and Tobi will tell them I died, I told you I would get you out of this organization, so Tobi will tell them you died in the explosion, un." Deidara said quietly.

"So where are we going?" She asked

"I don't know, un." He said calmly.

"Were going to konohah." She said excited.

"I can't I was a criminal before I joined the akatsuki, un."

"It's simple I will tell Tsunade everything, then I will tell her and the elders if they let you stay we will tell them all about the Akatsuki." She said matter-a-factly.

He nodded and they headed out for Konohah.


	6. Chapter 6

OK...so this is the last chapter, but there is going to be a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!YAAYYYYY...By the way flames are accepted, so if you don't want to review cuzz you want to say something mean, just go on and say it...K story...

_ON the way to konohah...(They are flying on Deidara's pretty birdie!!!!)_

"Hey Deidara can I ask you a question?" Asked Tsuki.

"Sure, un." Deidara replied.

" How do I know you aren't being sarcastic when you say you love me I mean because all those times before when I said I loved you, I wasn't being sarcastic." She said shyly.

"Tsuki I wasn't being sarcastic. I never was. When I told you I didn't love you I said that because I thought I wasn't good enough for you, but I figured you deserved to be happy and get what you want. To tell you the truth I loved you the first time I talked to you, un." He answered casually.

"I love you." Tsuki grinned.

"I love you too, un." He said smiling back at her.

_Hokage's tower..._

"Tsuki he is an S class criminal he can't stay in Konohah, like you can. Even if he was forced into the Akatsuki like you were he was an S class criminal before that." Tsunade said.

"But if we agree to certain standards he can." Tsuki said in a casual tone.

"Why would the council even want him in Konohah?" Tsunade said confused.

"Because he would be a good ninja, and we will both tell you everything we know about the Akatsuki." Tsuki said in a 'duh' tone.

Tsunade smiled. "I'll talk to them in the mean time you and Deidara wait here." They nodded.

They waited for a long time. Tsuki kept fidgeting and Deidara would tell her to be still then she would stick her tongue out at him. Finally Tsunade walked in. They both looked at her eagerly.

"OK, they said he could stay, But there will be some rules. You have to tell us EVERYTHING you know about the Akatsuki. You will be required to stay with Tsuki at all times until I say otherwise understand?" They both nodded.

_Tsuki and Naruto's house..._

Deidara and Tsuki sat on the couch in the living room. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiirya, Tsunade, and Sakura sat in different chair in the living room as well. Naruto kept eyeing Deidara who had his arm around Tsuki's waist with her leaning against him.

"So," Jiirya started slowely. "we need you to tell us everything that happened while you were in the Akatsuki."

"Well see I was on my way to give the Kazekage that information, well I stopped to sleep. When I woke up Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi were around me. I tried to fight back, but was informed by Kakuzu that I had been drugged. They took me into an inn. They got 2 rooms. Deidara, Tobi, and Kakuzu shared a room. Me and Hidan shared a room. He," Deidara wrapped his other arm around her. "He...Rap-raped...Me." The whole room cringed.

Tsuki continued to tell the story she told them everything even about Hidan raping her the second time. The only thing she didn't tell them about was the I love you thing, and about her, and Deidara having sex. Naruto Stared at Tsuki for a while.

"Tsuki, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Naruto said with his eyes watering up.

"Naruto I am old enough to take care of myself besides I had Deidara." She said reasuringly.

Naruto nodded.

Ok this is the end hoped you liked it sequal will be coming out later. Ok bye bye.


End file.
